Ichigos New Path
by Vendeta117
Summary: What if the Hogyoku didn't want Aizen and what if Ichigo became the new candidate? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigos new destiny

Hello all this was a very interesting idea that I came up with so please tell me how you like it.

All Reviews are welcome especially recommendations and critiquing on how I write.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Thoughts"_

" **Zangetsu/Shiro speaking"**

" _ **old man speaking"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary: Ichigo is fighting Aizen in the winter war and he is kicking his ass like in the anime and something odd happens that will change Ichigo. What happens? Well read and find out.

 **WARNING: Gore, adult situations, cursing, and why the fuck am I telling you this IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's still able to regenerate?" Ichigo mumbled to him self. He could feel his powers fading faster than expected. He flash steps near Aizen as the man is slowly getting up. "Ichigo Kurosaki" Aizen growls out as he stands there looking at the angered and slightly shocked 17 year old. "You've lost this battle. Observe my zanpakto is fading away. I assume you know what that means? The hogyoku has determined that I will no longer have any need for a zanpakto. Like you I have become one with the zanpakto and it's power, how ever you no longer have that power. So watch how I reach a power level that will be beyond yours. It's all over Ichigo Kurosaki. Ahhh!"

Just then a red light spear came out of Aizens chest. A still long black haired and ruby red eyed Ichigo with the grey bandages still covering his body, looked on in shock.

"What's the hell is happening? Is this a Kido? I don't get it when was I attacked?"

"It seems it's finally taking affect" Kisuke says as he land 20 feet away.

"Kisuke" Ichigo says.

"Kisuke Urahara are you responsible for all this?" Aizen asks.

"Yes. I set up this offensive before you were able to completely transform. When you were most vulnerable I was able to plant that Kido into another Kido that I shot into your body. What I put I put in you is a seal, I knew that once you fused with the hogyoku that killing you would be very difficult if not impossible. So I was forced to invent a new Kido which possessed the ability of sealing you off."

"Is that so? To bad I hate to disappoint you, but at this moment I'm evolving further than you can imagine. As much as you think you're in control of things, you won't be able to seal me off WITH THIS LEVEL OF KIDO."

 _CRACK_

"What?" Aizen says in a shocked tone. "What's happening to me?"

"It is the Hogyokus will. The reason the seal I shot into you is only now taking affect, is because your powers have started to weaken. This is all thanks to Ichigo, the seal is able to take affect is because he pushed so hard and pushed you to your limit. The Hogyoku is saying that it no longer see's you as it's master."

"You're wrong. It can't be, it's impossible! I control this power!"

Just then multiple red light crosses busted from Aizens back.

"Urahara! Kisuke URAHARA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I DESPISE YOU? WITH YOUR GREAT INTELECT, WHY IS IT THAT YOU DON'T TAKE INDEPENDENT ACTION? Why in the world is it that you subjugate your self to that thing?"

"When you say that thing, are you referring to the Soul King? I see, so you saw it didn't you? Without the existence of the Soul King, the Soul Society would split into pieces, the Soul King is the Keystone to it all, without that Keystone in place the whole system would fall apart, that my friend is how the world works."

"THAT'S AN ARGUEMENT ONLY A LOSER WOULD MAKE!" Just then the red crosses morphed into two shiny beige colored crosses that were on both his left and right sides on his back. Ichigo looked on with a serious expression.

"A THINKER SHOULD SPEAK OF HOW THE WORLD SHOULD BE, RATHER THAN HOW THE CURRENT OPERATES! I REFUSE A WORLD RULED BY THAT THING! I AM A AHHH-" Just then Aizen let out a pained voice as he was almost completely sealed as a blue ball of light crashed through the seal and hovered rite in front of Aizen he looked at the Hogyoku in complete rage, anger, and shock and that was the last thing he saw when he was sealed completely. Kisuke looked on in suprise and fear " _What's happening? Is the hogyoku-"_ He couldn't finish his thought as the Hogyoku shot directly towards Ichigo's chest and that's when he heard the thing no person wants hear from a 17 year old man.

Ichigo saw the blue light which he assumed was the Hogyoku but that confused him wasn't it fused with Aizen? But he couldn't finish his train of thoughts when faster than he could see the Hogyoku shot towards him and was forcefully pushing itself into his skin and past his bone. Ichigo couldn't help but scream as the pain was the worst he had ever felt, his scream was so powerful and excruciatingly loud and filled with so much pain that it froze Kisuke on the spot he had wide eyes filled with fear, in fake Karakura Town everyone saw that the battle had stopped and were beginning to release a breath they didn't know they were holding when Captain Commander Yamamoto confirmed for everybody that Aizen was sealed but that's when they all heard it the sound of someone screaming in excruciating pain and they recognized it as Ichigo.

Yoruichi, Rangiku, and Retsu's hearts froze as they heard that scream coming from the man they love as soon the initial shock wore off Retsu flash stepped to the other two and told them to follow her, the other two nodded instantly and were off to see what was happening to Ichigo.

Kisuke watched with a horrified expression as the hogyoku was done forcefully inserting itself into Ichigos chest but the thing that was even more horrifying was that Ichigo's appearance was drastically changing, his black hair no longer only going down to his middle back, was now to his rear, his muscles more defined then they already were and the grey bandages turned crimson red. But that wasn't the thing that horrified Kisuke, no the thing that put him in his complete state of horror were the long crimson horns coming out of his skull and his sclera were as black as night, his iris's crimson red, his limbus golden yellow and his pupil's pure white and his skin turning bone white.

Just as Yoruichi, Retsu, and Rangiku got there they watched in horror as they saw the changes and saw that his mouth was fully open but he was not screaming it was a silent scream. As the crimson and black flamed reiatsu was swirling around him furiously it started to calm down and in two minutes it stopped completely when the three women saw this they were about to rush to their mate but a scared shout stopped them.

Kisuke saw the three girls were about to rush to Ichigo but he shouted in his scared state "STOP! DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" they looked at him as if he was crazy but when they were ready to flash step to him they heard a large intake of air come from their lover.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and hastily drew in a large breath of air he started coughing and went to push himself up but stopped as his whole body felt like all his bone were broken and his muscles bruised, but through sheer will power he got up slowly and looked at the sealed Aizen and sighed happily then he turned to see a welcoming sight as his three soon to be Tsumas were standing their along with Kisuke. He smiled and took a painful step forward but when he did Kisuke stepped back with a serious and fearful glare. _"Fear"_ Ichigo thought but when he took another step his three loves flinched and unconsciously ready themselves. Ichigo felt hurt and sadness creep into his heart.

"Whats wrong with you guys? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked with sadness in his voice.

Retsu was the first to come out of her fighting stance and looked at him with worry on her face, when she heard him ask them whats wrong she heard the hurt and sadness in his voice, so it was clear to her he has no idea what was going on. Retsu started walking towards him, seeing this he took a painful step to meet her at the half way point, she noticed he was in pain so she walked faster. When they were one foot from each other she looked at him with worry, he saw this and he hated that look so he gave hare the most gentle smile he only give to loved ones. When she saw this she widened her eyes and smiled back and grabbed him in a soft and delicate hug, he couldn't help but rest his head on her shoulder and start to cry. " _It's over. It's finally over."_ They both thought in sync.

"I love you Retsu. I love you so much." he couldn't help but say it he felt all that weight fall of his shoulders _(oh how wrong he is)_ "I love you to Ichi-kun." When she said that they separated and Ichigo still had tears going down his face, they looked at each other and chuckled, he then looked at the other two and could see they were also crying so he did what any man would do, he waved to them to come over with the biggest smile ever, it didn't take a mere second and he was engulfed in two suffocating hugs by Rangiku and Yoruichi, even though air was becoming needed he was inwardly wishing this never ended, but it did when they noticed he was turning blue and chuckled as they separated he looked at them and couldn't help but kiss each one with an equal amount of passion, once that was done he looked over to see Kisuke with a still serious glare but the horror and fear seemed to be gone.

"Hey Kisuke" he shouted "what's wrong? That serious glare doesn't belong on that face." Ichigo joked and smiled when Kisukes face calmed down and started walking over to the four. When he got there he couldn't help but have a confused look on his face as he looked Ichigo up and down.

"Ichigo how are feeling?" Kisuke asked in a serious tone.

"Um, I feel like all my bones are broken and my muscles are bruised but either than that I'm perfect." Ichigo joked.

"Ichigo do you remember what happened after you used your final technique?"

"Let's see I landed and saw that his body was regenerating, I flashed to him and he was talking about no longer needing a zanpakto and then these seals erupted from his chest and then you came said you put a seal in him... and that's all I remember before a woke up to find Aizen sealed and you guys 20 feet from me. Oh yeah! Why were you guys looking at me like that when I tied to walk towards you?" Ichigo asked with a concerned and confused look.

His three mates were listening to his explanation silently and noted he had no idea about his changes and when they heard him ask his question, before Kisuke could reply Yoruichi responded.

"Ichigo" he looks at her "What I'm about to tell you might shock you so please stay quiet until I'm finished." she demanded and he nodded "Okay here's what what the three of us know. We were told from CCY ( **A/N** that's how Captain commander Yamamoto will be called from now on) that Aizen had been stopped but not even 30 seconds latter we heard you screaming at the top of your lungs. Retsu was the first to snap out and get us to follow suit, when we got here we found you with your mouth wide open screaming a silent scream and you were surrounded by, what looked like blood red and black flamed reiatsu."

At this Ichigo was confused beyond belief. Why was he screaming what seemed like painfully? Why was his reiatsu blood red instead of blue and why couldn't he remember what happened? So many questions were racing in his mind and he was about to ask Kisuke what happened but Retsu interrupted Yoruichi and his thoughts.

"Ichi-kun this will not be easy for you to see but please try to understand we only reacted the way we did when we saw the changes and didn't know what to expect." Changes? Didn't know what to expect? What was going on? Ichigo was about to speak but Rangiku put a finger on his lips and gave him a warm smile as she reached into her pocket, never taking her eyes from his when she pulled out what looked to be a beauty mirror she opened it and gave it to him, when he saw what was in the reflection he gasped and took two steps back while moving the mirror all along his head seeing all the changes, his face was at first surprised then fearful and then sad but the last one worried the four when he started getting angry he started to growl and clench his teeth he was about to lose it when he felt three people hug him with all the love a person would need and more.

He looked at them all with a shocked face with tears going down it and he just couldn't help to start sobbing and ask them.

"How could you guys look at me?" The three look at him with calm but sad expressions "I look like a monster I-" Thats as far as he got when Rangiku grasped his face with both her hands and kissed him, when she broke the kiss she connected four-heads with him and stared in to those eyes of his and said "Ichii-kun, no matter what you look like, no matter how much you change on the outside we will always love the man you are on the inside because that's the man we fell in love with. Never forget that." He kept looking at her and then to Yoruichi and Retsu and they both nodded. He couldn't help but let out a chocked breath of air and hug them all.

This was a beautiful sight to see for Kisuke, despite what he just saw happen to Ichigo with the Hogyoku forcefully merging with him and the changes that happened he remained the same man that desired to protect his loved ones, but he couldn't help but break the heart-warming to tell Ichigo what is inside him.

"I hate to interrupt this heart-warming experience, but Ichigo I need to tell you what happened and why you changed."

Ichigo looked at him for a moment then nodded, the group hug ended much to everyone's displeasure and they stood next to each other waiting for the rest of the story.

"I'll tell you what I can, when Aizen was almost completely sealed a blue light I believe to be the Hogyoku burst from the seal and floated there for a couple of seconds and shot at you Kurosaki and was forcefully merging with you and when that was happening the pain you felt must have made you black out but you continued to scream and while you were under going that pain your physical and it also seems your spirit undergone some changes. Thats all I know at the moment Ichigo but give me some time and I'll figure out what happened."

Ichigo nodded to Kisuke at the statement and the explanation and was about to say something when every one looked to the side to see everyone coming over to see what happened and to see if Ichigo was alright and bring Aizen to justice. Speaking of Aizen Ichigo couldn't shake this feeling that was getting to him so he started to walk over to the sealed Aizen nobody noticed when he left, as he approached the seal he put his hand on it and could sense no life coming from the seal as he tried harder he got the same thing and that's when he widened his eyes and said "He's dead." Kisuke heard him and looked to see Ichigo next to the seal and asked "What did you say Ichigo?"

"I said he's dead.….Aizens dead." he said with a shocked face.

Everyone Flashed next to Ichigo and Kisuke wanted to confirm what Ichigo said so he put his hand on the sealed person and widened his eyes " _Ichigo's right he's dead._ _Maybe it was from the Hogyoku separating from him."_ Kisuke thought as he was about to speak to Ichigo the CCY lands 20 feet behind them along with everyone else.

"I see you were successful in stopping him. Good work Kisuke and thank you Ichi-." The CCY stops and see's the young man but something about him is different, the CCY asks "Ichigo Kurosaki can you please turn around." He more like demands rather than asks Ichigo visibly tenses up when he hears that. The four next to him already turned around and Yoruichi who was closest to him whispers in his ear and gabs his hand and he nods he turns around slowly and see's every one start to widen their eyes including the CCY when he's fully turned he can only look on in sadness and fear as everyone gasps, widens their eyes, cover their mouths and even get ready to fight, as he see's this he puts his head down and trys to cove his face with his free hand.

When Kisuke and the other three see what Ichigos doing and then look back to the Soul Reapers this widen their eyes to see even CCY grabbing his cane ready to unleash it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that's it everybody my first fanfic that I posted and I want to know how you guys liked it and if you don't well fuck off because i'm still gonna write it and give you guys a real treat, blood included lots AND LOTS OF BLOOD.**

 **Any who TaTA. REVIEW. _please._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well didn't expect two reviews and a bunch of follows and favs. YOU. GUYS ROCK. Just saying. So I woke up at 9:50 am after falling asleep at 4:50 am and was dyeing to hear Pikkons theme from DBZ, love it. So yeah new chapter already.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Disclaimers: FUCK DISCLAIMERS RATED M FOR A REASON.**

 **ALSO LITTLE HINT I OWN NOTHING SHOCKING.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Why do I look like this? I look like Aizen and my hollow mixed together. Orihime, Uryu please don't make those looks. Please don't be afraid! I'm in control this time! I just need to show yo-."_

Ichigo wasn't able to finish his thoughts when he heard what sounded like somebody in pain.

" _What was tha-."_

" _Sung-Sun"_

" _Who?"_

" _Mila...-Rose."_

" _..."_

" _Apache"_

" _What are these names I'm hearing?"_

" _Stark"_

" _Is that a child?"_

Ichigo uncovers his face and looks in the direction of Fake Karakura. Everyone see's Ichigo/ this Aizen look alike look towards F.K, ( **A/N Fake Karakura)** everyone tenses when he starts to walk towards F.K, he hears nothing but these people's voices crying out for others. When they get louder, he has this feeling to go help them but what happens shocks' everybody including himself. His entire body gets covered in bloody flame and then he just disappear's.

Ichigo re-appears in F.K, and is looking around frantically trying to figure out what just happened, when he's interrupted by the voices but they get louder. He quickly turns on his heel and Flash Steps to the closest one, when he arrives he see's a not to properly dressed blonde woman bleeding really bad from two fatal wounds, he has no idea how shes still breathing _"Maybe she's stubborn like me?"_ His thoughts are interrupted by seeing her eyes' slightly open and when she see's him, through sheer will power alone she ready's herself.

"Get back! You will not take me out that easily!"

"Wait, just calm down, I didn't come hear to fight."

"Then why are you here? If not to finish me off, what then?" The blonde says through ragged breaths.

"Look I don't know who you are, so let's start with names to try and calm down. Okay?"

"I...suppose _(gasp)_..that would be...okay."

"I'll go first, my names Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo...Kurosaki.. so you're the one... that _he_ wanted? Odd from the... reports we have... you looked... different. It doesn't matter... my name is … Tier Harribel 3rd... Espada."

"Well now that we got names down, how about we save the conversation for later and get you some help?"

He starts to walk towards her and when he gets close enough she thrusts her massive weapon at him which get's him to stop. He looks at her calmly.

"I get you don't trust me but think for a moment, I could have attacked you when your eyes were closed but I didn't and I'm offering you help would someone who's trying to harm you do that?"

"I suppose not, but... if you try anything... **you'll regret it.** "

Ichigo nods and does something she doesn't expect he lightly guides her blade close to his throat and walks closer and looks at her wounds all the while he still has the blade to his throat.

" _Now how am I going to do this I don't know any healing stuff like Retsu?"_

" **Hey king"**

Ichigo widens his eyes which alarms Tier but she stays calm.

" _Hollow!"_ Ichigo growls at his hollow resident.

" **Awww king, I thought you'd be happy I'm still here?"** He says in a mocking hurt tone.

" _Shut up! Just tell me what you want!?"_

" **Put your hand on her wound."** He says in a serious tone which caught Ichigo off guard. " _Why I don't kn-."_ **"JUST FUCKING DO IT."** Ichigo does it hesitantly. **"Now channel our power to your hand and i'll do the rest."** Ichigo nods and says _"You better not try anything."_ **"Tch"** Is his hollows response. His hand starts to glow a deep crimson and startles Tier but a soothing warmness starts to flow into her body, and she see's the wound start to close. When it fully closes he moves on to the other one and does the same, after that's done he breaths out a sigh of relief, thankful that his hollow didn't do anything funny. He stands up and looks at her and see a very sad sight she has this distant look in her eyes but she also looks like she's lost something precious to her, he leans down and touches her shoulder and lightly shakes her. This brings Tier out of her thought and she looks up and see's a worried face looking at her _"Worried why would he be worried about me?"_

"Tier can you move?"

"Yes" She try's to stand up only for her legs to buckle under her weight.

"I guess I can't. I barely have any energy left. But at least most of the pain is gone _physically._ " she mutters out the last part.

"Um Tier if you wouldn't mind I could help take you to the others?"

"Others? What others!?"

"Well from what I'm Haering there are five others that are in pretty bad shape but I think they're alive."

As soon as he says that she immediately demands him to take her to them. Panicking in a comical way he reacts on instinct and lifts her up bridal style, which she didn't even care she just wanted to see if who he's ' _hearing'_ are her fraccion. In 15 seconds they were right in front of the people that she was hoping he was _'hearing'_.

"Mila, Apache, … Sung-sun." Tier whispered when she saw the frightening sight of their burned bodies. Ichigo walked over to the closest one who was Apache and set Harribel down next to her and quickly yet gently gathered the other two and put them next to each other. Tier was just staring at them with a sad and defeated look, no tears were coming down her face but Ichigo could tell she was holding back. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and said. "I know we just met but would you let me if I said I could help them?" He asked and immediately her eyes went wide and she looked at him with a look that said it all, he just nodded and went to Mila Rose and Sung-sun first, and put his hands near there chests and started to do the same thing he did with Tier. It took a little longer than Tier, 5 minutes longer but after he was done, they almost looked as good as new except for there clothes that were burnt, they were breathing but alive and then he moved on to Apache. 5 minutes later she was in the same condition as the other two, he turns to Harribel and nods to her, when he gets up he feels his hand get grabbed he turns and see's that Harribel is doing a head bow.

"Thank you Ichigo Kurosaki. I am forever grateful for what you just did for my fraccion."

He looks at her and smiles "Don't worry about it, I can tell that they're very precious to you, and everybody deserves to have there loved ones with them."

Tier lifts her head up and give's him a genuine smile and nods. "Hey Tier I know this random but do you know anybody by the names of Lilinette or Stark?"

Harribel looks' at him with a kind of shocked face and says'. "Yes, they are the Primera Espada. But how do you know there names?"

"I don't know. Believe it or not, before I came here I was with my sensei and my Tsumas" Harribels' eyes get this confused look in them _"Tsuma(s) as in more than one? Odd."_ she thought. "and then all the Soul Reapers including old man CCY show up and their was this" he looks down "awkward situation happening, but when that was happening I started to hear voices'. The first one was yours' saying there names' and then I heard a little girl saying Stark and then this man saying Lilinette. Weird huh?" " _I wonder what they're doing over there? Nobody's followed me?"_

She looks at him with a confused look but before she can answer and ask a question he flash step's to another area and then reappears 30 seconds' later carrying two body's and he starts to do the same healing process, Tier just looked at him and was wondering. " _Just who are you Ichigo?_ "

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Right after Ichigo seemingly disappeared, Kisuke saw everyone tense and decided to act fast. "CC I advise you and everyone else to calm down please, and let me try and explain what's going on." The CC nodded and eased up and everyone else followed. Kisuke whipped out his fan for a couple of minutes just stood there thinking, and then sighed a very tired sigh. "Alright, i'll tell you what I know. After Ichigo unleashed his final attack on Aizen, it still was not enough to kill hm which I prepared for when I shot a seal within a seal into his body before he transformed, when he was most vulnerable, the only reason why it took affect now, was because Ichigo pushed Aizen to his limits, and made the Hogyoku to no longer recognize Aizen as it's master, and that's why Aizen is now sealed."

The CC nodded and now he wanted the reason as to why the boy looked like a different version of Aizen. "I accept the explanation, but now I along with the others captains would like to know why the boy looks like a different version of Aizen?" "Why does he look like that monster we saw him turn into in Hueco Mundo." Uryu added.

The three girls glare at Uryu but keep calm. Kisuke nodded and stood still and thought for a few more minutes and looked at Retsu, Yoruichi, and Rangiku, and saw them nod, he was thankful they were letting him do the talking, he nodded back and began.

"I am still trying to piece this together myself, but I'll tell you what I've deduced. ( _Takes a deep breath)_ "In the final stage of the sealing process Aizen was interrupted of his last words when the Hogyoku burst from Aizens chest and through the seal, it floated there for a couple of seconds, but then it shot faster than I could process and started to forcefully merge into Ichigos body in his chest, that was the scream you heard, he was in so much pain that he passed out and didn't even realize the changes that happened to him until we showed him. The reason why he physically changed I am still trying to figure that out, but I do know one thing, if there was ever a perfect host for the Hogyoku it is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The CC looked at Kisuke with a raised eye-brow. "What do you mean Ichigo Kurosaki is the perfect host!? The Hogyoku is to dangerous for anyone to wield as a weapon. That is why it needs to be sealed away!" The CC slightly shouted "Now you will tell me how we get the Hogyoku out of him." The CC Demanded.

Kisuke just stared at the CC with a Neutral Expression, he was thinking on how he could salvage this situation, he was thinking on a level that would give people a headache, "Lets take him to the Soul Society so we can keep an eye on him, and so we can avoid a conflict and possibly figure out what to do. " _Even though him and the Hogyoku are inseparable."_ The last part he thought to himself.

Just when the CC was about to say something, everyone heard something equivalent to flames suddenly appear and to the side of everyone stood Ichigo, but he wasn't alone, there standing behind him were all the Espada he healed all standing and alive.

"Ichigo why did you take us here?" Tier asked her voice full of anger from seeing the CC, the man that almost killed her fraccion.

"Harribel, I need you and everyone else to please keep quiet and don't worry I won't let anyone hurt any of you, I promise." He said as calmly and Gently as possible. She nodded and looked at her fraccion to give them the silent order and they all nodded, along with Stark and Lilinette. Ichigo then looked back at the now tense CC and other Captains and Soul Reapers. Then he looked to his left and to see his Tsumas and Kisuke looking at him, he smiles at them and his tsumas smile back but Kisuke still has his Neutral expression.

"What is the meaning of this Ichigo Kurosaki!? Why do you have the enemy behind you and why are the one's I know I killed alive1? Are you betrayin-." The CC didn't have time to finish when he heard.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Man you're annoying!" He growled, his head is killing him rite now. Everybody widened their eyes at how he just talked to the CC. "To answer your questions they're behind me because I healed them" Retsus eyes slightly widen at that "and no I'm not betraying anybody, I healed them because people who get betrayed and used as pawns by a _man_ they gave their loyalty to, deserve a second chance." Ichigo say's. "Even if they are hollow trash?" Soifon interrupts. "I don't care what they are, they obviously have the desire to protect one another and they just want peace like us."

"How do you know this boy? Tell me rite now, why I shouldn't exterminate these creatures rite now and not risk it!?"

" **Hey king."**

" _What is it hollow."_ Ichigo asks with no emotions laced in his voice.

" **Give me control of your right arm." He says in a serious tone.**

At first Ichigo is going to refuse and yell but he realized how serious his hollow sounded and it's only his arm. He nods subconsciously and give's it to him, as soon as he takes control he lift's it into the air and starts making a Garganta. Ichigo is surprised but doesn't show it and keeps looking at the CC. At seeing this the CC and the captains excluding Retsu draw there weapons.

"I want all of you to get in and keep going, don't stop. When you exit stay where I sent you don't leave that place until you see me again. Do you understand?" they all nod to his serious demeanor. Stark takes the lead and Harribel is last, as she's about to enter she turns to face Ichigo and says "Thank you." he smiles and nods, and just like that they're gone.

"Ichigo Kurosaki under the laws of Soul Society I here by take you into custody for helping the enemy escape and possibly endangering the S.S. Will you come Peacefully or will we have to force you?"

Ichigo looks' at Kisuke and asks the silent " _What should I do?"_ Kisuke see's this and nods, Ichigo nods back he flash steps to his mate and gives them a reassuring smile and says. "Well I guess we should get going." He says but grabs his head again but this time he grimaces at the pain. Retsu see's this and gently grabs his head and begins her diagnosis and starts her healing kido, he visibly smiles because she always knows how to ease any pain of his.

"Thanks Retsu you always know what to do."

"Well of course I do, I know you physically more than any one else."

"I wouldn't go that far Retsu, me and Rangiku know something's you probably don't." Yoruichi interrupts with a purring voice and a wink at the end.

"Is that so Yoruichi? Then did you know that when he's close to-" That's all she got out because Ichigo put his hand over her mouth with a slight blush, but the blush he got intensified because of his pale bone skin. "Oh really well how about when your on to-" That's all Rangiku got out until he silenced her with his left hand. The blush getting Darker. "Oh you don't know the half of it Rangiku as soon as he see my girls boun-" That's all Yoruichi got out before Ichigo silenced her with his lips.

Kisuke watch's on with amusement and open's his fan "MY, My Ichigo, you sure have become quite the lady's man, I remember when you were such a prude." Kisuke said in an amused tone Ichigo's left hand moved from Rangikus lips and flipped off the 'shop keeper' "No need for harsh language my little prude." He say's with a smirk. Ichigo moved to the other two and gave them a passionate kiss before looking at Kisuke and asking. "Whats the plan Kisuke? I know they aren't just going to incarcerate me what do you think they have in mind?"

"I made a deal for them to just keep an eye on you, but the CC wants the Hogyoku extracted from you, but I know all to well that, that is not possible. So in all honesty Ichigo I truly have no idea what they will do once they learn this." Kisuke says with his serious demeanor back in full force. Before Ichigo can say anything the pain in his head comes back, but this time it makes him grab his head and start to growl from the pain Retsu try's to help but it doesn't work.

That's when it happens his eyes loose all life and he falls to the ground with nothing to show signs of life but his breathing. Rangiku and Yoruichi scream his name and Retsu try to keep calm, but what the three of them just saw made there hearts freeze. That look in his eyes was the look of someone who's dies and theres no coming back from it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N Well that was a very weird and difficult I might add, chapter to write. Man I give all these guys who write these extremely long story's with 600k+ plus words a lot of credit and respect. BUT a lot of theses story's I've read like to explain in fine detail of how a persons feeling or what there face expression means and some times it's so bad that the person has to repeat the same explanation over and over and OVER again, of what the characters true purpose is, Uhhhh. ANYWAYS READ. REVIEW. _Please._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well you guys have been a lot of help especially you Malbatorus and you SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan I am truly grateful for everybody taking time out of their live just to give me advice or even read my story. So again thank you. ( _takes a bow)_. Now let's get this started! OH yes, I would like to ask you guys a question. How would you feel if I released a chapter everyday with Three-thousand word or so? Or, a chapter every five days or so, with Fifteen-thousand or so words? Think about it.**

 **Disclaimers _(PANT)...(PANT) Rated M for a reason._**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Hey King"**

"..."

" **Wake up, I've given you three days to rest. Now wake up."**

"..."

" **KING LET'S SEE HOW YORUICHI LIKES ME MORE."** He finishes with an evil laugh.

Ichigo's eye's snap open at that. "You touch her and i'll make sure you won't be able to use that thing between your leg's!" Ichigo shouts and frantically looks around only to see his hollow looking at him with a crazed smirk.

" **I knew that would get you on your feet."** the hollow says with a chuckle.

Ichigo growls and is about to say something but is cut off by his hollow, who has a serious look on his face.

" **Ichigo, I know you have hatred toward me but please hear me out. For I have learned something ever since the arrival of our new tenant."**

Ichigo is a bit concerned at the hollows attitude. Never has he seen this side of the hollow. Ichigo has a serious expression and nods to the hollow.

The hollow smirks and says. **"Ichigo, this will sound confusing and very hard to believe but please, save your questions until I finish. I will answer all your question at the end."**

Without waiting for a nod the hollow begins.

" **Ichigo, I'll be as quick and thorough as possible. _(takes a breath)_ In the beginning when the old man told you that he was Zangetsu and I said I was your hollow and Instincts. Well, that was mostly a lie the old man had us believe."**

Ichigos eye's widen at that.

" **What the actual truth is... I am Zangetsu your Zanpakto spirit."**

Ichigo is about to yell out his confusion but.

" **Wait before you interrupt me! As I was saying, I am your true Zanpakto spirit and the old man is something from your mothers side. Your Quincy powers."**

Ichigo feel's his head start to spin and is beyond confused at what he's hearing. _My hollows my true Zanpakto? The old man's my Quincy powers? My mom was a Quincy?_ _The old man's been lying to me about everything? WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?_

Zangetsu see's Ichigo's confusion and reassures him. **"Ichigo, like I said in the beginning, i'll answer all the questions at the end, now** **keep quiet and listen** **. Yes apparently your mom was a Quincy, and not just any kind of Quincy, a pure blood. Your father as we now know, was a Shinigami, but he wasn't any old Shinigami, he was the Captain of the 11** **th** **division the previous Kenpachi. Now all that's left is how you got your hollow powers and essentially me. Before your parents** **'** **got together their was a certain event planned out by the scumbag we just fought and killed. Aizen sent a new hollow experiment to attract your father,** **and** **he underestimated the hollows strength and would've died if it hadn't bee** **n** **for your loving mother** **who saved him, but she got infected by a hollow pathogen and would've died if your father** **hadn't** **give** **n** **up his powers to seal the pathogen, and when that was over they fell in love, but when you were born the unthinkable happened. The Pathogen and his powers' transferred over to you and apparently this was all planned out by Aizen. Now what about our new tenant? Well apparently she, yes it's a she, saw how you fought to protect and admired how you would give up everything for the ones you love. That's why she wanted you to be her new host for the rest of time. Now for the current situation, we're currently in the S.S, in Retsus' division, which she fought for, if she hadn't** **y** **ou would be with Kuro** **t** **suchi** **s' psychotic ass, so be grateful. Now we're currently safe but after you passed out, the Hogyoku decided to speed up the process of fully merging with you, and yes we are in a cocoon like state. Your entire body is wrapped inside those Crimson bandages."** He shows him the ones on his body, but his are black.

Zangetsus' form is still the same as the Vasto Lorde form, but something's changing about him, Ichigo can feel it.

" **Two more thing's. One, the Hogyoku said she'll show herself after you fully merge with her. Two, the old man has been sealed by me and her, we'll release him after we're done with this, since we're going to be in here for another seven days."**

Ichigo looks at his Zanpakto and has what feels like a million questions, but he calms himself down and put's together the most important questions. "My first question is, how we kept our powers? I thought we were supposed to lose them after using The Final Getsuga?"

" **You can thank the Hogyoku for that, she saved this whole place from collapsing, she said sh** **e** **poured large amounts of** **Reiryoku into you and that essentially saved us and you."**

Ichigo accepted the answer and moved on to the next question. "Since I have Quincy powers' does that mean i'm like Uryu?"

" **Yes, you can shoot from a bow and basically do everything a Quincy can, but you can also mix your attacks' and create far superior forms' of attacks' and defense's."**

"Why did the old man lie to us and hide you from me?"

" **That will be answered when we confront him."**

Ichigo can't really think of anything else at the moment so he tells' Zangetsu he's done and that he wants' to speak to the old man. Zangetsu nods' and turns around to put his hands' on the ground, the next thing that happens is the old man coming out of the ground wrapped up in black chains. Ichigo looks' at him and notices that he has this sad yet angry expression look on his face.

" **Awww~, look at this Ichigo. He's sad about you knowing some of the truth and he's not to happy."** He finishes with a dark chuckle. Ichigo wait's a few minutes before he starts. "Old man." The old man look's at Ichigo but says nothing. "Why did you lie to me about being my Zanpakto? Why did you make Zangetsu think he was a hollow that wanted nothing but to consume me? Why didn't you just tell me the truth from the beginning!?" he shouted the last part.

" ** _Ichigo, I never wanted you to become a Soul Reaper."_** Ichigo's eye's widen at that "What do you mean?"

" _ **You were never supposed to become a Soul Reaper, you were supposed to be a Quincy. I made it my number one priority to keep you from becoming a Soul Reaper and it almost worked, until Rukia showed up and ruined everything. Even though she released your S.R side I thought I could still make you be a Quincy. So I pushed Zangetsu back and made you think I was him and made him think he was your hollow and instincts, but the longer you stayed around the S.R's the harder and harder my goal seemed to be, and after everything that transpired and you came here to learn the Final Getsuga, I knew I couldn't talk you out of it but I could at least stop you from being a S.R but at the cost of not being a Quincy, but I was happy with that. Thing's obviously didn't go as planned and now everything was ruined by that woman."**_

"Why? Why was it so important to become a Quincy!? Do all Quincys' have a pride so thick that they can't even allow themselves to share the same soul with another race!?" He shouted wanting answers.

The old man just looked at him with a glare and said. _**"The reason why it was so important for you to become a Quincy, is because if you didn't I would have no choice but to kill you under the orders of my master, and I didn't want to do that, but I would if I had to."**_

Ichigo just looked at him in shock, he would've killed him if he didn't become a Quincy? How does he have a master if he's apart of Ichigo? None of this was making sense.

"How do you have a master if your apart of me?"

" _ **I will not answer that, but i'm sure you will meet him in the near future. You'll know him when you see him."**_

" **Hey Ichigo."**

"What?" He say's on an angry voice.

" **I know you're pissed off, but I need to tell you that we can't set him free. I'm thinking if we do he'll probably try to kill you. We can't have that now can we?"** he say's in a dark chuckle. Before Ichigo can reply, Zangetsu tells' him to come over, he does and Zangetsu continues. **"We can't kill him because he's apart of us, but what we can do extract his powers and merge them with me and get rid of his conscious, he'll technically still be alive but the person you're seeing before you will cease to exist. The only proof of his existence will be the powers' within me. It's your choice Ichigo."** He finish's in a serious tone.

Ichigo looks' at Zangetsu and then the old man and keep's looking at him for a good amount of time, neither speaks a word, then Ichigo nods' to Zangetsu and he nods' back.

" **Ichigo put you hand on his chest."**

Ichigo does and then Zangetsu put's his on top of Ichigo's.

" **Now when I say pull you pull i'll do the rest."** He nods' and after a few minutes right before he say's pull, the old man say's his last words.

" _ **Farewell Ichigo, I am truly happy to have seen you grow into a true man."**_ He say's with a genuine smile that makes' Ichigo turn away only for a single tear to escape his left eye.

" **PULL!"**

For the next ten minutes that felt like eternity, they had to hear the old man scream of pain. When the process was done and Zangetsu absorbed the Quincys' powers', Ichigo watched as the old man's body evaporated into nothingness.

After and hour of pure silence, Ichigo finally asks. "What now?" In a tired voice.

Zangetsu looks at him and say's " **Now we train to hone our new skills, remember time doesn't go at the same rate in here as it does in the real world. So one day equals one week. So we'll have enough time. GET READY!"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The out side world.

Ichigo is lying on a hospital bed in the Fourth Division, still wrapped in those bandages like a mummy, it's been three days and nothings' happened. Yoruichi is lying right next to him with her head on his rising chest and her left arm wrapped around his waist, she really doesn't have anything better to do except the usual see Kisuke, train, see Soifon, and other small things. Her main focus is on her soon to be Otto. Rangiku comes in every day to see her lovers and to see how they're doing and Retsu comes in regularly to check up on Ichigo and Yoruichi. It's always the same prognosis but it's still nice to see her and talk. " _It's been three days and we haven't heard from the CCY or Central 46, but I think we'll be summoned soon."_ Just when Yoruichi finishes her thoughts a black butterfly fly's in and lands' on her index finger and play's a message. "This is the CCY and there is a captains meeting in 10 minutes, you are to be present. Do not be late." The message ends and the butterfly fly's off. Before she get's up she kisses Ichigo on the lip's and she hears what sounds like a happy sigh. She smirks at that, knowing he's still alive.

Ten minutes later and the invited are all in the Captains meeting chamber waiting for the CCY to begin the meeting. "The meeting has started and let me start by telling you the reason as to why we're here." He pauses and breaths a deep sigh "Under a recent discovery from Kisuke and Captain Kurotsuchi and Unohana, they have come to the conclusion that the Hogyoku cannot be removed from Ichigo Kurosaki, and so that brings us to the next problem. What do we do about him or it, as I should say?" This get's him glares from the three Tsumas and a couple of the Captains and wide eye's from the others, except Soifon and Kurotsuchi. "Do we Seal him away and never let him free so he can't have a chance to harm us, or do we execute him to not take chances? Maybe we should let him free and trust him not to make the right choices?" Everybody's looking at the CCY and wondering what the hells' going on, even Soifon thinks' that's a little harsh. For a kid that saved them no less. "In all honesty I say we vote but we all know it won't mean anything if Central 46 butt's their heads into this." He sighs " _I'm getting to old for this."_ Immediately the whole room is filled with comments' and questions' and even arguments'. The CC can't take this childish behavior so he flares his Reiatsu and quiets everybody down.

The First one to speak up is Retsu. "CC, I know this will sound like I am only defending him because he is my mate, but I assure you that you have nothing to fear from a man that just almost sacrificed everything for all of us. He's only ever gone against orders when he had precious one's in danger, but has still fought to help us with our own mistakes. In fact everything he's had to protect his loved one's from is our mistakes. So what does that tell you about us compared to him."

She finishes and everyone in the room has to agree with the 4th Captain, everything she said was the truth. "I am inclined to agree with you Unohana, but the question I now have. What do we do about the hollows he some how brought back to life and then helped escape? That is a direct violation to the law that sates, if you harbor an enemy then the punishment could be death."

"I believe I can help with that decision CC." The room looks' towards Kisuke and then he continues. "I think the only reason why those hollows are alive is because the Hogyoku was able to heal them of their wounds'. Even your legendary flames couldn't leave a scar on their body. As to why he saved them, isn't it obvious? He saw broken and betrayed people that he felt deserved a second chance, he also said they hate fighting and only want peace."

"How can you stand their and say those hollows are people? They're monster's that need to be eradicated!" Soifon shouts at his insane description of those vile creatures.

"Captain Soifon I recommend you think before you speak, because when you just spoke of monsters' not deserving to be called people, I think you should look around at everyone and then at yourself and tell me how many monster's you'll see that are far more frightening than any hollow."

Soifon is about to retort but she knows the truth in his Accusation, she knows full well who and what certain people in this room are capable of.

"Judging by your silence you know exactly what I'm talking about. So CC what do you say we let the hollow issue slide considering all that he's done for us?"

The CC just stood their thinking about everything he'd just heard, and was honestly tired and wanted to get this over with, but Retsu and Kisuke made good points. So maybe he could forget about the hollows for now, since their were only a few left and the rest in Hueco Mundo were eliminated and Aizen was now confirmed as dead.

"I...Agree Kisuke Urahara, but we still need a vote. All in favor of sealing or executing Ichigo Kurosaki?" Their is a deafening silence in the chambers, and then they all say "NAY!" "All in favor of dropping the charges and letting him live with the exception of constant surveillance?" In an instant there is a chorus of "AYE!"

"The decision is made. Ichigo Kurosaki will live and will be constantly surveyed. This Decision will not matter though if Central 46 decides to take this into their own hands' so don't breath a sigh of relief just yet. Dismissed!"

With that the CC walks away and everyone else either sticks around to talk about the now Black haired teen, or leaves to do their own business which is only Soifon and Kurotsuchi. The rest stick around to chat.

"So Retsu, Kisuke when do you think Ichigo-kun will be awake?" Captain Kyoraku asks' the question on everyone's mind. "We honestly don't know Shunsui, all we do know is that we should expect a big physical appearance change from Ichigo when he awakens." Kisuke answers

"But, we have to ask all of you to please try and not stare when he does awaken. He doesn't want people to know but he is self-conscious about his hollow mask, he told me this after what happened with Orihime and Uryu when he became a different person when fighting his greatest enemy. She didn't tell him but she didn't need to, he thinks' she was developing feelings' for the enemy named Ulquiorra." Retsu explains and get's confused and shocked faces from everyone.

Ukitake was the one to nod and say, "We will relay that message to everyone immediately and tell them to keep their mouths shut tight." He say's in an oddly sweet way.

XXXXXXXXXXX

While everyone was still in the Captains meeting chamber. Rangiku managed to sneak away and go see her man. When she got there she opened his rooms' door and saw a horrifying sight. The entire bed was soaked in what seemed like blood and Ichigo was shaking spuratically and somehow still breathing. She immediately got the medical staff and when Isane tried to come in and do an autopsy she was repelled by a barrier and no one could get in, but when Rangiku tried, to her surprise and everyone else's she was able to be near him. When she looked head to toe she couldn't find any in injuries, but he was covered in those bandages so she really couldn't tell. Then she spotted his right hand was trying to clutch something, and so she grabbed his hand and immediately the shaking stopped and he grip her hand in a passionate grip, almost saying don't let go. She smiled sadly and happily, sadly because she has to see him suffer so much and happily because she could feel his Reiatsu flow around her and it was filled with so much love.

"I'll never understand how I got so lucky with you Ichigo."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N Wow that was a shitty day yesterday and the day before. I got a fucking stomach flu and I mentally wanted to write so bad but my body was like "Fuck you you aint doing shit, we lying down all day whether you like it or not!" I am so sorry guys' and gals' for that but please enjoy this chapter and please answer my question at the top. REVIEW. _please_**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why hello everyone how are you doing this fine day. Okay enough of that. So where was I? Well I wanted to take the weekend off, but this little secret project i'm doing with a genius of a man, has caused me to not even have the weekend off, am I complaining? Hell no! I am honored he let me adopt his story, so when I post that first new chapter for his story, I'll give you guy's all the links' needed to read the beginning, then you can continue with me. So yeah get hyped! Enjoy.**

 **AHHHHHHHHH DISCLAIMERS NOOOOOOO~**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six and a-half days later

After the incident Rangiku had walked in on, Retsu had to make regular check-ups on her Otto. The past six days' were oddly very normal and nothing surprising seemed to happen. Nobody knew when the hero of the Winter war would awaken, it was a very stressful predicament for his three tsumas', they would constantly check in on him especially Retsu since it was technically her job. They would tell each other how things were going and they would always' ask about their otto and see what each thought of the situation. The conversations' would always' consist of, how he would look after he awakens', to what his punishment would be for putting them through this much stress.

But little did they know that a certain clown faced Captain was called to a secret meeting with all of Central 46 and was given a very gruesome mission.

"So what seems' to be so important and secret that you interrupt my experiments with a couple of arrancars'?" the first to speak up was a fat man that looked way to pampered to know what a real fight is. "We have called you here to give you a secret mission about a certain _hero_." Mayuri seemed to immediately perk up and have this disgusting grin that made everybody sweat a little. "Oh~. Now you have my full attention." The man practically singed his excitement. "We want you to kidnap him and do some THINGS to ensure he will not turn on us." Mayuri looked at them his grin getting more and more twisted looking. "So you want to make a weapon out of him? I can do that, but if I may ask, may I do some slight adjustments of my own?" His eyes' practically saying ' _refuse me and see what happens'_. Every one is quick to nod and finishes the secret meeting.

Now that leads us to Yoruichi, Rangiku and Retsu all sitting and making idle chit-chat about girl things' and hollow reports and some other things', until Yoruichi speaks out. "Well I better get going ladies' I have to go and see little bee about something and then Kisuke." Retsu is the next to speak up. "I also need to leave I need to get some rest, since i've been up for three days'." Then it was Rangikus' turn. "Well I need to go do some paper-work since Captain Hitsugaya says' I slack to much and haven't been doing my work." She says' with an all knowing dumb face that she knew wouldn't work, but it still made everyone in the room have a nice laugh. Before they all left they each gave Ichigo a good-night kiss which earned them a content sigh. Once everyone was gone, an hour later two figures entered the room with strange devices on their waist. "Alright Nemu, it seems' these Reiatsu suppressors I invented are doing their job, now I want you to put his body into this case and then we'll bring him back to our quarters and begin with the _job."_ He said the last word with a sarcastic and evil smile. " _Those fools' think I would actually help them. I would've done this regardless of their orders', this was just to good_ _of_ _a chance to pass up on. Oh~ the vast amount of information I will get from this boys' body will last me for a century."_ He was so caught up in his thoughts' he failed to realize that Nemu was done.

"Captain Kurotsuchi I have finished with the task." This brought Mayuri out of his thought's. "Good, now let's get going you useless experiment."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mayuri ordered Nemu to put the boys' body on a lab table and started to prepare his _tools._ "Nemu give him five-hundredcc's of serum B." Nemu nodded and when she tried to push the needle in, it broke. "Captain the skin seems' to tough for a needle to go through." Mayuri seemed to start thinking until he perked up and grabbed a special syringe and gave it to Nemu. She tried again but this time it worked, she looked to Mayuri and he answered the unasked question. "That needle I invented is able to go through any Hierro or Blut Vene a hollow or Quincy can create. Now hand me the bone saw so we can see what makes this boy work." He said with a sadistic grin little did he know it was almost Twelve-O'clock Midnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Zangetsu were done training, now it was time to prepare for the shit storm that his Zanpakto told him would happen regardless of how he felt about it. Ichigo knew his Zanpakto was right, Central 46 was either going to do something they would regret and drag the Gotei 13 into it and have them fight Ichigo and that would make him have to run and have his friends' and family go into hiding. Option two was his least favorite since he would be a dog on a leash with a fancy looking collar, looking like a Captains Haori. Option three was just a ridiculous blood bath, so he would try and stay away from that one with all his might. Right when Ichigo was going to ask Zangetsu when he'll meet his new tenant, he saw Zangetsu froze and had a distant look in his eyes' he stayed like that for a minute until he turned to Ichigo with a face that was unknown to Ichigo because he had never seen this face from his real Zanpakto. This Face was the embodiment of hell looking at it's next victim. "Zangetsu whats' wrong?" He asked kind of freaked out by the look. " **Ichigo I was going to have you meet with our new tenant, but it seems we have no time, because we're about to be experimented on by that Psychotic clown. So that meeting will be postponed, but unluckily for him we're done merging with her, so let's show these fuckers what it's like to fuck with us!"** He shouted the last part. Ichigo just nodded but had this sort of feral grin when he heard he was going to see the man that disgusted him ever since he saw how he treated people like objects', waiting to use them or experiment with them without even caring.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mayuri was about to saw open the _boy,_ he started to hear a sort-of cracking noise, he raised an eye-brow at that and when it got louder he turned the saw off, when it was dead silent the Cracking got louder and louder, he watched in complete fascination and horror as the Bandages on the _boy_ started developing hundreds of cracks all around his frame. As the cracks seem to travel from his finger-tips, toes and the top of his head, to his chest, once the final crack traveled to the middle of his chest and connected to the rest, the next thing woke every single soul in Soul Society.

Every single person shot up from their sleep or seat they were sitting or sleeping in, when a giant explosion of blue energy destroyed the Twelfth Division was completely destroyed. Every Captain was on the spot in a mere minute and the Lieutenants were right behind. Everybody watched in shock and slight fear as the blue energy seemed to slowly change from blue to Blood red with a black out-line. When Yoruichi, Retsu, Rangiku, and Kisuke saw this they all went wide eyed, they knew who's Reiatsu this was, but what was it doing here. Their thought's were cut off when the Crimson Reiatsu took the shape of what looked like two eye holes that held no light and sharp teeth that looked like they could tear through anything, and then the thing roared and it sounded like the devil was amongst them. It echoed out and around them and brought a chill to even the CC, then the Demonic face started to fade away and the Crimson Reiatsu started to converge into one spot until it took the shape of a human, everyone got closer, but still kept their distance. When the Reiatsu disappeared what he saw shocked them to the very core but not as much as three certain ladies.

Standing in-front of them was what looked like Ichigo but he changed again. He now had long Crimson hair with two inches of pitch black at the end of each strand, his hair fell to his Gluteus, his horns were now more defined and thick and a little longer, they're still Crimson but the tips looked like they were dipped in pitch black. His skin was still bone white but now he had what looked like four pitch black tribal tattoo's, connecting to a blood red sphere that had what looked like hundreds of stars' shining inside of it, the tattoo's came out of the sphere in a wide 'X' pattern and went from the middle of his chest, going over his shoulders' to his back, where they formed the demonic face they saw earlier, the tattoo's ended at the chin of the demon face. His muscles now looked bigger and so firm that it looked like marble, he also had Crimson with Black tipped fur on his wrists', and his finger and toe nails' were black. His eyes' suddenly snapped open and he looked around until he saw all the Captains' and Lieutenants and even the CC. Everyone gasped when they saw his eyes', his Sclera was now Blood red, his Pupil and Iris seemed to have combined, because all that was their now was bone white and his Limbus was now Pitch Black. Also he was buck-ass nude and that got a couple of blushes and envious glares' from other women.

As soon as Ichigo tried to move he felt very stiff and couldn't, but when he put more force into his movements and as soon as he moved all you heard was a sickening _CRACK_ from his bones being so stiff from not being mobile for a week. Ichigo was so focused trying to to move to his Tsumas' he didn't even notice the living but unconscious body of Nemu in his right hand. When he started to move towards them, they all readied their weapons except a certain four, Ichigo saw this but didn't care, he was about to say something when he heard a groggy moan come from his right, he stopped and looked at Nemu, he lifted her up to face level and just looked at her. His face was emotionless but what happened next shocked everyone he had a few tears coming from his eyes' and them he embraced Nemu in a gentle and comforting hug.

What Ichigo saw when he touched Nemu was downright the most horrible life he could ever think of, memories' of rape, torture, experimentation, and many horrible things' that almost made him gag, he got up and walked over to everyone.

"Retsu." He said and immediately you could tell his voice was much more mature and deep. "I need you to please take Nemu and give her a full check up, both physically and mentally. Please." he said the last part in a saddened whisper.

Retsu just looked at him and nodded, she could tell he was saddened and a little disgusted about something. "Don't worry she'll be safe with me." He looked at her and smiled, god she missed that smile. "Yoruichi, Rangiku." He said their names' and smiled "I missed you, and thank you for being by my side the whole time all of you." The three of them looked at him and couldn't help but tease their berry, Yoruichi was the first to start. "Well since you made us stress and age faster for those ten day's, what will you do to make it up to us." She said the last part in a purr. Then it was Rangikus' turn. "Oh I have a couple of ways' he can make it up to us, maybe a _very_ nice Massage, then a very nice expensive dinner, and then a night under the stars' where we can _enjoy_ ourselves." She said in a very seductive voice.

"Rangiku perhaps this isn't the best time for your teasing." Captain Hitsugaya said in a serious tone. "I believe he is right Lieutenant Matsumoto." The CC said in a serious tone. "Ichigo Kurosaki! What is the meaning of you blowing up the twelfth division and why did you have Lieutenant Nemu in your arms' and give her to Captain Unohana? You are trying my patience, so don't play around with me." He said the last part in an angry growl. Everyone took a few steps' away from the CC, it's been a long time since they've seen him like this. Ichigo on the other hand was calm and wasn't even affected by the way the old man was acting. "Sorry Rangiku, Yoruichi, but I don't think right now is the best time for your teasing." Ichigo said in a serious tone, that got him a quick nod from them. Before he answered the CC he looks' down and realized he was naked, but he didn't show any sign of discomfort. He just closed his eyes' and breathed in deeply, then the Crimson Reiatsu came to life and only covered his lower half. **(A/N like his Final Getsuga** **form** **.)** Ichigo opened his eyes' and looked at everyone then turned to the CC "To answer your Questions' _CC."_ He said with disrespect and a little poison, which got him a growl from Yamamoto and wide eyes' from everyone. "First, that psychotic Clown Captain of yours' kidnapped me and was going to experiment on me and do god knows' what to me, but little did he know that today was my awakening. When I awoke, let's just say he wasn't expecting me and I was able to _dispose_ of him."

Ichigo finished with an emotionless grin that put everyone including his tsumas' on edge. "Why did I blow up this _division_?" he asks' as he looks' at Nemu and then back to Yamamoto. "Well I think you know more than you let on _Yamamoto_." He says' with a hard look on his face. Yamamoto raises an eye-brow at two thing's. One, the boy's accusation, and two, the way the boys' shroud seem to move like it had a mind of it's own. "What do you mean Ichigo Kurosaki? Better answer quickly and get to the point I am tired and have no time for children." His words were laced with anger.

Ichigo let out a hollow chuckle. "Oh, so you mean to tell me you had no idea that Clown face was doing the most grotesque experiments' on other living beings' including his own subordinates and his own daughter. He also Raped Nemu when she was technically still three day's old. She had no idea what to make of anything, but be told and brain washed into thinking this was normal. You also seem to _forget_ of a certain group of his subordinates, that told you what he had done to her and other beings' he did his handy work on. You just waved them off and said and I quote _'What he does is of little concern to me as long as he does it in the confines of his lab'_ end quote." Everyone was beyond shocked and disgusted at what they just heard, that man, No, that monster that was the Captain of the Twelfth division had done things' that should've had him executed. Whats' worse is that CCY knew of these things' and let them happen. "You are making very steep accusations' boy, do you have any proof of these incidents'!?" Yamamoto asked in a tone that said ' _I will end your life if you say the wrong thing.'_

Ichigo just looked at him with an emotionless facade, he was honestly so tired of the lie's, the deceiving, and basically everything this place was, it needed to be changed. Ichigo let out a small chuckle that sounded like Zangetsus' voice. "You dare call me a child, when you yourself are over a thousand years' old, and you're keeping secret's, deceiving people, and all around acting like a teenager who want's to hide the fact he has porno mags under his bed, or is cheating on his girlfriend with another woman and lies' and deceives' her. You old man, are more of a child than anyone here." Ichigo said and wasn't able to continue because Yamamoto drew his sword and struck at Ichigo.

To everyone's shock and horror the strike Yamamoto sent to Ichigo's stomach didn't even penetrate, the force behind the strike didn't move the boy an inch, Ichigo just stood their looking at Yamamoto with a grin that looked to much like a certain dead traitor. "Are so mad at me for telling you the truth, and telling you your own faults', that you would strike me down for stating the obvious?" Yamamoto just looked at the boy with pure shock and rage in his wide eyes'. Ichigo put on a huge grin that put his Zanpakto to shame. "Are you scared of me _Captain Commander Yamamoto_." Ichigo said in a joyful tone. "Well you shouldn't be." he said with that grin and tone still present.

Ichigo suddenly slammed his hand into the CC's face and dropped him to the ground. "Wow you really do have a lot of secret's Yamamoto." he chuckled like his Zanpakto with that grin till their. "How would you like all those secret's to come out into the open? I wonder how everyone would take those secret's? Hehehehe." "Ichigo stop this, now!" Yoruichi shouted which made Ichigo look at her with dead eyes' that scared her. What was happening to her Otto? What was happening to the man she knows' as a protector? The man she loved and gave her first time to? At this Ichigo looked around and saw everybody had scared looks', all directed at him even Retsu and Rangiku had a hint of fear in their eyes'. He then looked down and saw Yamamoto trying with all his strength to get Ichigo's hand off his face, at this Ichigo let go and backed up a few feet and calmly said. "I want an audience with Central 46 tomorrow at 4:00 pm, and please don't try and fight me, I would like to get thing's _straightened_ _out_ and try to avoid conflict." he directed this _request_ towards' he CC like he was a child. "YOU DARE ATACK ME! YOU DARE THREATEN THE FOUNDATION OF THE S.S!" "ENOUGH! **You will listen to me and listen well! You are the one who attacked first! You are the one who failed to do his job and had to have a sixteen year old solve your problems'! You are the one who let Central 46 corrupt the S.S! YOU CAPTAIN COMMANDER YAMAMOTO, ARE THE ONE WHO FAILED THE S.S AND IT'S SOULS! GREED, GLUTONY, WRATH, AND ALL THE OTHER DEADLY SINS, YOU LET THEM ALL RUN THIS SO CALLED HEAVEN! That's why I think you should shut you mouth now and do as I say."** Ichigo finished with heavy breathing and pure anger all over his expression.

Everyone was speechless at what just transpired. Retsu on the other hand couldn't help but have a blush on her face and her woman-hood was starting to get wet. God she loved this side of Ichigo, this was the side that made her fall for him. Rangiku was also kind of getting hot at his dominance over the old fart that was Yamamoto. Yoruichi was conflicted, on one hand she thought this was hot how he was the dominant male, but on the other hand she was worried that he was creating an ocean of problems for himself.

Before Yamamoto could respond Ichigo disappeared in a Crimson flash of light but only to reappear in front of Retsu and touch her shoulder and then they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Lemon time mother fuckers'**

Ichigo teleported to a safe house outside the Rukongai and told Retsu to put up a barrier and make sure Nemu didn't wake up. Retsu did it in one minute, as soon as she was done Ichigo brought her into a lust filled kiss that made Retsu moan into his mouth and start a war with his tongue, as this was happening Ichigo started to dis-robe her and started fondling her ass in a savage way and played with her nipples by pulling and pinching them. Retsu couldn't help but let out a loud moan and squeeze the already naked Ichigo's ass hard.

Retsu caught Ichigo's hardened member between her legs' and started grinding it against her folds', Ichigo couldn't suppress a moan and break away from the kiss do to a need for air. Retsu and Ichigo were panting hard and the more Retsu grinded her woman-hood against his member the harder they panted, she bit her lower lip and motioned with her head to the bed. Ichigo didn't even nod he just picked her up by her ass, as she wrapped her leg's around his waist, and in doing so his member was poking the entrance to her luscious fruit. His man-hood got soaked from her juices flowing down, which made his member start to enter, they couldn't hold it any longer so he just shoved it straight in which earned him a scream of pleasure from his love. Retsu was getting lost in the sea of pleasure and was letting her tongue hang out the more he pounded her, this was such a sexy face she made and he couldn't help but catch her tongue with his and suck on it and start the tongue war again. Ten minutes later and they were both readying their climax. "Oh God Retsu! I'm gonna cum!" He said through labored breaths' "ME... to don't...stop." He increased his speed and that earned him this. "IchigoichigoichigoichigoICHIGO AHH~"

"Retsu AHh!" He said before their lips' crashed into each others' again, as she sprayed on his legs' and moaned into his mouth, and he flooded her womb with his nectar. He stood their holding her up by her ass, still connected and very hard. Four-heads' connected and they're looking into each others' eyes', breathing heavy. "Retsu."

"Hmm." she said still in pure bliss.

"I love you, Yoruichi, and Rangiku with all my heart equally. Each of you have something special about you that I love, and that's why I want to ask." He says' before pecking her on the lips. "Will you marry me?" He asks' in the sweetest voice ever.

Retsu just looks' at him with wide eyes' and actually has a few tears run down her cheeks, she stares at him and then gives' him a kiss full of all her love for him, and then she answers'. "Ichigo Kurosaki. I do." Before anything else can be said he walks her over to the bed and lays' her down with him on top, still connected. He grabs her hand and clasps' her ring finger into his hands' and holds' it their for a couple of minutes' just concentrating, he then opens his eyes' and removes his hand to show her a beautiful silver ring with a blood red jewel on top. She gasps' at it's beauty and she holds' it in-front of her face to marvel at it. She then intertwines her right hand with his left and kisses him again to begin another many rounds of love making.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **That is it! That was my first ever lemon that I wrote. Please tell me how I did. Also sorry about the late update, I had a little hicup in my schedule so please don't yell at me. Anyways' READ. REVIEW. _please_**


End file.
